Song of the Heart
by DarkPisces33
Summary: There is a new mysterious girl in the Organization. No one knows anything about her or has even seen her. The organization just gained a mysterious number XIV. ZexionxOC maybe DemyxxOC.


**Ok, I haven't written anything in about a year and a half. I really wanted to improve my writing. Trust me, I know I was bad. I have worked on improving. Kingdom Hearts had always been one of my favorite games; I have to come up with something to do while I wait for Final Mix. Lately, I have been obsessed. My favorite characters are Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Larxene. (Depending on how she's portrayed). I don't have a lot of plan for this story but my goal is to not give up on it…so I'm open for suggestions! **

**I love romance stories, but I CANNOT stand romance that moves too fast. I've read some where there are two characters that meet for the first time, have a conversation and then start kissing! That it NOT how life works! Maybe in some rare cases….if you want to call that love. Love needs to be developed. Also, I do not plan on having any Yaoi. I don't have anything against it; it's just not my thing. Ok, well I hope you enjoy! Please comment! It means a lot to me, I'm not even going to say no flames b/c I know some people just like to….**

**Hope you enjoy! R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my OC.**

Chapter 1:

Number XIV

Here it was, one of those rare days that the Castle Oblivion crew came back to the World That Never Was for a….break. After all, preparing the castle for Namine was not as easy as it sounded. After much thought, Xemnas decided to give them a weekend of mental health, almost like a vacation. But, no one could really relax. There was too much to think about.

Marluxia, Vexen, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, and Lexeaus were overworked, well….not really Larxene. She enjoyed the Castle Oblivion because it gave her a chance to prey on the other men, more like torture. She was a sadist after all. It allowed her to test her manipulation powers. As for Axel, he seemed a little caught up in his own "work." No one really knew what the hell he was even doing. He had been acting very sly and secretive, which people like Larxene and Marluxia couldn't handle.

The real overworked ones were the scientists. They had been doing research on the heart and made sure the castle was absolutely ready for Namine and Sora. The card battle system needed to be tested and the castle had to be in perfect condition. Sure, Marluxia was the assigned head of the Castle Oblivion but he seemed to be caught up in creating a surprise he called "final form." Sometimes Vexen doubted this "final form" even existed. Plus, he was busy tending to his precious plants. The other 5 members in the castle were so sick of the scent of roses they all thought they were going to die, again, at some point before they got out of the castle.

The six members coming home wasn't really what all the talk was about. You see, Xemnas decided to add a number XIV to the organization without really formally informing the other members. It was a month ago that he announced the arrival of number XIV and went through the standards to the other members:

No killing the new member.

No torturing the new member.

I will decide who will be thrown out of the organization.

Axel, all of these apply triple for you.

That was a month ago and no one had really seen number XIV. There was a room added and set up but the door remained closed, at all times. There was absolutely no sound that ever came from that room. Axel and Roxas had their heads pressed against the door a few times, trying to hear anything at all. Most of the organization thought that Xemnas has finally lost it, there really is no number XIV. The poor guy was stressed on Kingdom Hearts. That's what everyone thought, that is, until Lucky number X happen to catch a glimpse of the newest member. He was walking back to his room after a 'midnight snack,' that happen to be a whole tub of ice cream clearly marked "Roxas's! If you eat, I will sick Axel on you!!!"

He was walking back to his room; in his boxers may I add, down the long hallway to his room. Why did the rooms have to go in order anyway? Luxord already knew he was down a ways on the food chain and had little say, why make an even bigger deal about it?! Just as he was mumbling to himself about the loooonnng walk that's when he saw it.

There was a girl standing before him beginning to walk the opposite direction down the hall. She just clicked her door shut very quietly and turned to begin walking. She had dark hair, although any hair would seem dark in the lack of lighting in the hallway, her facial features were half clouded by the darkness. She was wearing the uniform black coat. At first, Luxord thought it was Larxene, but her features were much more gentle. She was looking at the floor when he first saw her, but now she was looking up with a quick, startled expression. In a blink of Luxord's eye she was back in her room and the door clicked shut. He stood there looking like a brainless idiot for about 3.5 minutes trying to comprehend what he saw.

The conversation the next day at lunch was like that of the cafeteria in a high school where all the kids are swarmed around one table trying to get the latest juicy gossip. Well, except for the emo kid, Zexion and Lexeaus, Vexen and Siax. They were in the lab, again. And Xaldin was making himself a gigantic cup of coffee.

"So, you don't remember even the slightest detail about what she looked like?!" Larxene yelled at Luxord. It was frustrating because number X saw so little. But after a months wait, this was all the info they had. At least they knew the gender.

Roxas strummed his fingers impatiently across the table. "You didn't even say anything?! And you don't even remember what she looked like!"

Luxord snapped back at Roxas, "Hey! Give me some credit, she moved fast. I thought it was Larxene at first. It's not like you would do anything different!" Roxas rolled his eyes and got up to walk over to the very large refrigerator. Axel was being surprisingly quiet for this type of news.

"You're even more retarded then I thought!" Larxene snapped another portion of her frustration.

Xigbar smirked, "Well, was she a babe or not?"

"From what I saw, she was hott! But I didn't see much…" The men all broke out into separate excited conversations. Larxene sighed becoming more and more annoyed.

"I'm surrounded by morons!!" she huffed and left to go to the cabinets to find beloved chi tea.

"Dude, we gotta get her out of that room! Now I wanna see her! Xigbar exclaimed on top of all the conversations.

"HEY!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ICE CREAM?!" Cried a forgotten voice from inside the freezer.

Demyx turned to Axel. "Do you think she's going to be bitchy like Larxene?"

"I heard that Demyx!!" Larxene yelled.

Axel smirked deviously. "There's only one way to find out."

"So, she must have been coming down to the kitchen when you saw her. That explains why we haven't seen her during the day." Demyx concluded balancing his head on his hand.

Luxord looked puzzled. "That still doesn't mean anything. There are plenty of people who are up at night or that come here to eat at random times. Hell, I don't think Siax even sleeps!"

"Why do ya think that she won't come out?" Axel asked, mostly to himself.

Demyx sighed, "Maybe she's just shy."

Xigbar groaned, "It's been a freakin month!! She's gotta come outta there sometime, we're an Organization. That means we work _together_ to get our hearts back; we're not gonna just sit in our rooms and sing kumbaya!"

Axel leaned back in his chair. "Maybe she's hiding something."

Larxene swiftly strolled over to Demyx and slapped him across the head. "Don't call me bitchy, water boy!" Demyx rubbed his head eyeing Larxene nervously. She sat back down in her seat and stirred her mug of chi with a spoon. "What should we do? Set a trap for the hermit girl? All we can really do is wait; unless you want to burn down her door." Axel developed a grin thinking about burning down her door; that's what it would have to come to if all else fails.

Luxord began filing through his cards, "That wouldn't go over well with Xemnas. We could set a trap, though."

Axel stood up. "Well, I have some work to do before we go back to the Castle Oblivion so I'll see you people around." He left the kitchen followed by Roxas who was complaining about his ice cream.

Meanwhile, in the basement…..

Vexen picked up another vial of dark green liquid and stirred it slightly before pouring it into a beaker of a pink substance. The reaction started smoking. "Zexion, did you hear about what Luxord claims he saw last night?" He asked casually.

Zexion was scribbling notes in his notebook. This was supposed to be their vacation but none of them really wanted to take one. It was a force of habit if nothing else. The research on the heart was a little behind because of all the preparations for Namine. Let face it, they're all workaholics.

Without looking up from his notebook Zexion answered, "No, I choose not to listen to Luxord when he trying to give information; it's usually inaccurate. It's bad enough we have a card battle system for the Castle. We don't need any more suggestions from him."

Vexen sighed. "He claims he saw a girl in the hallway….number XIV."

"Humph." Zexion answered. _I thought I smelled someone new when we arrived yesterday. I wonder if Xemnas will put her on the Castle Oblivion team. Most likely not, we were at the castle when he announced that there was a number XIV. If she was on our team Xemnas would have sent her to the castle, but apparently this is the first time that anyone has seen her so she may be possibly coming back with us when we return. But still—_

Zexion's thoughts were cut off by Lexeaus dropping a large crate that he was carrying down on the marble floor.

Vexen raised and eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Some of Namine's things that we will be taking back with us." Lexeaus stated dryly.

Vexen turned back around to the lab counter with his many vials of colored liquids and test tubes. "Such as….?"

Lexeaus stared down at the crate. "Sketch pads and crayons mostly."

Zexion, who had lost interest when Lexeaus walked in, now pulled his head up from his notebook and glanced down at the crate. "How can someone with no heart and emotion create any piece of art? You need a heart to create any of the arts." He said apathetically.

"Maybe we should do some tests when we get Namine to the castle. Though, Demyx creates music and he does not contain a heart…" Vexen said as he poured more liquid into a vial.

"I wouldn't call that music. He's usually out of tune completely." Zexion walked over to the crate and bent down to pick up a sketch book. He paged through a few sketches. Most of them were really sketchy with crayons. There were a vague out line of people; one he could recognize: Roxas. There were some of Axel and a boy with darker hair than Roxas, but drawn the same way. Zexion flipped further into the book where the drawings were done with pencil and more detail. There was a picture of the room she was being held in at the Castle That Never Was (more like a giant cage) and a few small sketches. One of them caught his eye. It was a picture of and island with a seashore and palm trees. There was a boy sitting on one of the curved trees; the same one with dark hair. _This must be Sora. How does she know about these islands?_ _Perhaps a memory-- _His thoughts were cut off again, this time by Axel.

"What's up with the basement crew?! There's been a lot of gossip topside." Axel said grabbing the vial out of Vexen's hand to study it. Sometimes teleporting really wasn't a good thing, in Axel's case.

Vexen snatched it back. "Don't touch anything! You don't know how important these substances are!"

Zexion set the sketch pad back into the crate and turned to Axel. "Is there something you need?" he asked obviously not caring.

"Actually, I was wondering when we're heading back to the castle." He said turning to Zexion. Zexion just began to respond when he was cut off. "Hey, did you hear about Luxord's encounter last night? Has Xemnas told you anything about her?" Axel had the attention span of a goldfish.

Lexeaus sighed. "No, we have not heard anything."

"Do you smart people have any idea how to get her out of her room, perhaps." Axel smirked.

Vexen glared at Axel. "We have more important matters to deal with right now. Now, if you excuse us, we have actual work to do."

"Ouch! I have actual work too. As a matter of fact, I was assigned to transport Namine back to the Castle Oblivion. So I need to know when we're leaving." Axel put on a more serious tone trying to get their attention.

Lexeaus turned to leave the room up the staircase. "We are planning to leave in three days."

Axel transported up to the third floor of the Castle That Never Was and stood in the hall way humming a familiar tune, one of the addictive songs on the radio. One of the songs that aren't actually that good but the beat plays in your head without stop. He walked down the hall with no particular place to go. _Three days…I have three days to see her._

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Alright, here's the first chapter. Lots of mystery and random conversations. I like where this is going actually.

Ok, here's the weird part. I don't know who I'm going to pair my OC with. I'm leaning towards Zexion but I'd love to hear from you readers!

R&R!


End file.
